


Hold Onto Me

by BabyyCakess



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happens for a reason and sometimes the heroes get a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is fictional, no harm intended. 
> 
> so um I didn't feel like researching medical stuff so I'm sorry that I was vague w/details oops
> 
> also there's a teensy bit of angst but it's mostly just dumb fluff srry <3
> 
> title is also the name of a mayday parade song (i rlly love them)

Jensen unexpectedly pauses the video game and Jared raises an eyebrow. 

"Are you mad that you're losing?" Jared teases.

Jensen leans in for a quick kiss.

"No, idiot. I'm hungry. We should go get snacks from the Quick Mart," he sticks his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout and widens his eyes.

Jared groans, pretending to be annoyed but he kisses Jensen's nose affectionately.

"Okay, babe."

He grabs the keys.

"Let's go get some snacks!" He's grinning like a kid on Christmas and adds, "I really want sour worms." 

Jensen laughs as Jared rubs his flat stomach and exaggerates licking his lips.

 _You're the best thing that's ever happened to me,_ Jensen thinks to himself.

*

"Doritos or Cheetos?" Jared asks, juggling two sodas and an obscene amount of sour worms. 

"Funyons!" Jensen replies, laughing at the way Jared scrunches his nose in disgust; some things never change.

At the counter, the cashier rings up their purchases and sets them in a big plastic bag.

Jensen smiles when he sees the Funyons being placed in the bag.

Jensen remembers his mother's whispered words to him after she had finally met Jared. 

_He's perfect, Jensen Ross. Definitely a keeper._

Jensen agrees wholeheartedly.

*

Jensen opens his eyes. He's laying in an unfamiliar bed with bright white sheets. It smells like bleach and he's never been more uncomfortable in his life.

Chad Michael Murray, Jared's best friend, is the only person in the room with him, sitting in a chair by his bedside. His eyes are puffy like he's been crying and his hands shake slightly.

"W-what happened?" Jensen asks. 

His head is killing him and everything is fuzzy, but things are slowly coming back.

He remembers kissing Jared for buying Funyons, remembers singing along to the Top 40 radio station as they drove back to their apartment.

He remembers a bright light and then nothing but darkness.

"What's goin' on?" Jensen asks again.

"Jensen," Chad says. "It's okay, man. You were in a car accident. You're okay. I'm gonna go get the doctor. They told me to let 'em know when you woke up."

"Where's Jay?" 

Chad won't meet his eyes. 

"Chad?" 

"He's here," is all Chad says, then gets up to leave.

"Can I see him?" Jensen asks.

Silence.

"Let me see him," he urges. 

Silence.

Jensen chokes down his rising panic. "He's okay, right? He's fine. Chad, tell me he's okay.  _Please,_ tell me he's okay." 

Chad takes a deep breath, then finally meets Jensen's eyes.

"He's in pretty bad shape. He's in surgery right now. That's all I know."

Chad leaves the room.

Jensen sobs. 

*

The doctors poke and prod at him and ask him how he feels. 

He feels like he can't breathe, like the world is spinning out of control and there's only one thing that would make him feel better.

Jared. 

*

Jensen is released; they tell him to keep the bandage on his head and come back if he experiences blah, blah, or blah.

Jensen barely hears a word they say. He wants a shower and coffee, but mostly just Jared.

*

"P-A-D-A-L-E-C-K-I-," Jensen spells out. 

Jared's parents are dead and his siblings are too busy to come see him. It's a good thing he's listed as Jared's emergency contact.

The woman types, clicks the mouse.

"How is he?" Jensen urges as the receptionist stares at her computer screen.

"Sir, I'm sorry," the woman says with a forced smile, "but he's still in surgery."

Jensen sighs but walks back to where Chad and his girlfriend Sophia are sitting. 

"This is bullshit!" Jensen says, loudly.

Sophia takes his hand in hers, holding it and running her thumb along his knuckles. Jensen knows it's supposed to be comforting but all he can think is how much bigger _(better)_ Jared's hands are.

 _Please, don't take him from me,_  Jensen prays. 

*

Jared's been in surgery for hours and there's still no word from the doctor when Jensen finally finds out the details about what happened by a cop who was at the scene.

He's told that a drunk driver swerved into their lane, crashed into the drivers side of the car. 

It explains why Jensen is mostly unharmed and Jared is barely hanging on.

The other driver was killed instantly. 

Jensen can't find it in himself to care.

*

Another police officer comes over to them an hour later to give Jensen a small bag of belongings, things _'found at the scene'._

"Your friend must love you very much," the uniformed man says. 

Jensen just stares stupidly.

"Huh?" Chad asks. 

The officer's voice is soft and gentle. "You don't know? When we got to the scene of the accident and we had to pull you guys out of the car, your friend's body was hunched over yours. Kinda like he was protecting you. Damnedest thing. Everyone's been talking about it; the paramedics thought it was the sweetest fucking thing. Even the grumpy bastards down at the station were touched," he laughs. "Everyone's rooting for him."

Jensen has no idea what to say. 

He wipes at his watery eyes and pretends he doesn't notice Chad and Sophia do the same.

*

Jensen stares at all of the reminders of Jared; his black leather wallet, CD's that were in the car, Jared's favorite sunglasses.

He freezes when he sees the black velvet box sitting innocently at the bottom of the bag.

"Chad?" 

Chad refuses to meet his eyes. 

Sophia's mouth is hanging open in shock, just staring.

"Chad, fuck--" Jensen curses. 

"I'm sorry, Jen. It wasn't supposed to be like this." 

Chad wipes his eyes.

"Chad, I swear to God," Jensen snarls.

The tension is palpable, both men angry and scared and lashing out.

"He's head over heels for you, Jensen," Chad says. "You've been together for three years. You live together, for fucks sake. He's had that fucking ring for weeks, kept asking me how he should do it. He wanted it to be perfect and now--"

Chad stops, starts walking towards the Exit of the hospital.

Sophia grabs his arm but he yanks it away.

"I need some air," he mumbles.

Jensen stands there in shock.

There are a million ways it could have happened. Jared wanted it to be perfect. But it doesn't matter.

Jensen's answer would never change.

*

A doctor enters the waiting room where Jensen, Chad and Sophia are sitting in silence.

"Family of Jared Padalecki?"

Jensen rushes towards the man. 

"I'm his fiance," he says without hesitation. 

Sophia and Chad are standing next to him, and he catches Sophia's small smile.

The doctor shakes hands with everyone.

"I'm Doctor Collins. Mr. Padalecki made it through his surgery with just a few minor complications--nothing to worry about. He's doing fine. He's in recovery right now. You can go see him if you'd like. He's still drugged to the gills though, sleeping, so you could come back later if there's anything you need to--"

Jensen shakes his head, cutting off the rest of the doctor's sentence.

"No. I want to see him."

Doctor Collins laughs. 

"Okay then. I'll walk you to his room."

They walk down hallways and through various doors, finally stop in front of Room 13.

"He's in there. I'll leave you to it. Press the call button if he wakes up or if you need anything."

"Thanks," Chad says when Jensen just stands there.

Jensen finally opens the door, desperate to see Jared.

*

Jensen's heard about the damage to the car, how Jared was badly injured and barely even survived the ambulance ride to the hospital, body embedded with broken glass and various other injuries.

It's different, seeing it for himself.

Jared is laying on the hospital bed and Jensen finds it strange to see him so still; his normally tan skin is now pale, his face littered with small cuts from where the windshield shattered and rained down on them. There's a cast on his left arm and Jensen knows that underneath the hospital gown there's bandages wrapped all around him. He's hooked up to IV's and monitors but his chest is rising and falling as he breathes in and out, deep in slumber, and that's all that matters. 

He's alive.

Jensen takes a shaky breath as he sits down in the chair next to Jared's bed.

All Jensen can think is  _he protected me, he's a hero and he's all mine._

"God knows what I did to deserve you," Jensen murmurs, holding Jared's good hand in his.

Chad clears his throat.

"Do you want to be alone with him? That's okay, Jensen, we can come back later, when he's awake, if you'd like," Sophia offers. 

"Actually, if you guys don't mind--" Jensen starts.

"It's no problem, sweetie," Sophia assures.

They leave and their absence feels like newfound freedom.

Jensen starts to cry.

He never lets go of Jared's hand.

*

When Jensen finally stops crying, he talks. Babbles on and on, doesn't want to stop because maybe Jared can hear him; maybe he'll wake up.

_I love you so much._

_You're my best friend and I can't wait to marry you; to spend the rest of my life with you._

_You're the most wonderful person I've ever met, I'm so lucky._

_Do you remember when we went ice skating? It was only our second date and you kept falling? You were blushing, so embarrassed, and I think that was the night I fell in love with you._

_I know I nag you about leaving wet towels on the bathroom floor but I don't really mind. That's how we work. We put up with each other's bullshit. You kiss me even when I have Funyon breath and I deal with wet towels. I wouldn't want it any other way._

_The ring is perfect, I love it._

_I can't wait for you to put it on me._

_I love you I love you I love you_

_Babe, please. Wake up._

*

In the middle of a sentence, he sees Jared's eyelids flutter.

"Jay?" he asks. 

Jared's eyes open, his hand squeezing Jensen's tightly. 

"Baby," Jensen breathes. Tears are forming in his eyes. "I'm so glad you're awake, how do you feel?"

"Like shit," Jared replies.

Jensen laughs, relief washing over him.

Jared's awake. He's okay.

*

"I'm fine, Jen. Stop hovering," Jared says with a smile.

The doctor has already came by and made sure everything's okay and that Jared is resting and healing properly but Jensen can't help himself.

"I know," Jensen replies. "I just worry about you."

He kisses Jared's forehead.

Chad walks in, whooping and hollering. 

"Jay-bird! You're awake!" 

Jared grins.

"Hey, Chad."

There's a few moments of silence.

"I'm really glad you're okay, dude," Chad says, surprisingly serious.

"You know me," Jared jokes. "I'm strong like Hulk."

Chad laughs.

Then he catches sight of Jensen staring at Jared, looking stupidly smitten.

"Alright...well, I gotta head to class but I'll stop by again later. Sophia's at work right now but she can't wait to see you," Chad says, then waves goodbye.

When the door is shut and they're alone again, Jared starts moving around, trying to make room on the bed.

He pats the spot next to him and Jensen reluctantly climbs in when Jared gives him the puppy dog eyes. He runs his fingers through Jared's hair, kisses the top of his head, and tries to find a way to cuddle without inflicting pain. It's a struggle but they eventually make it work.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Jared murmurs.

"Good."

*

It takes two weeks for Jared to be released from the hospital and another two days before Jensen finally gets the nerve to say something about the ring.

Jared doesn't know that Jensen knows; Chad told Jared he'd kept it from Jensen so the surprise wasn't ruined. It's sitting safe and sound at the bottom of Jared's sock drawer.

Jensen can't stand the suspense.

They're in the middle of dinner when he finally finds the courage to speak.

"We should get married," he says nonchalantly.

Jared's fork falls from his hand, colliding harshly with his plate.

"What?" 

"We should get married," Jensen repeats.

"No, I heard you. I'm just--what?"

"Don't you want to marry me?" Jensen teases.

"Babe, of course I do." 

"I know," Jensen confesses. 

Jared doesn't get it.

"I know about the ring."

His eyes go wide and he runs a hand through his hair.

"I just thought that you should know that I know."

Silence.

"I'm going to say 'yes', if that helps."

Jared laughs.

"That does help a little, actually."

*

Jared gets his cast off two weeks later.

He leaves the hospital, whooping with joy and waving at people, excited to have use of both hands again.

Jensen can't get the sappy grin off his face.

*

Jensen's playing Madden and Jared is typing up a paper for his Lit class when he suddenly slams his laptop shut and walks out of the room.

Jensen watches him go, confused.

He comes back a few minutes later and Jensen is still sitting on the couch with the video game controller held in his hands.

Jared kneels down in front of Jensen.

"Jensen Ross Ackles," Jared starts.

"Oh my god," Jensen breathes out. 

His hands are shaking.

Logically, he knew this was coming but nothing could have prepared him for this moment.

Jared smiles at him, dimples on display.

"Okay, so...I know I'm not the most romantic guy in the world. I'm actually kind of a goofball and I don't know if you realize how much you mean to me but I love you, I do. I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even though you eat Funyons. Fuck, I'll buy you Funyons whenever you want; I'll kiss you even when you have Funyon breath because that's how much I love you. So will you marry me?"

Jensen's eyes are shiny with tears and Jared is biting his lip as if he's nervous that Jensen changed his mind.

 _Silly boy,_ Jensen thinks.

"Yesyesyesyes _yes, fucking yes, you idiot,"_ Jensen babbles, taking Jared's head in his hands and showering his face with kisses.

"I love you, Jen," Jared murmurs as he slips the ring on Jensen's finger.

Jensen responds by kissing him.

*

"To Jared and Jensen," Chad says, lifting up his beer bottle.

Everyone clinks their bottles together, laughter echoing throughout the apartment.

"When am I gonna get a ring, Chad Michael Murray?" Sophia grumbles playfully.

Chad spits out his beer, face turning red.

"What?"

Jensen laughs. 

Jared and Chad go to the kitchen to grab more beers and Sophia sits down next to Jensen on the couch.

"It's okay, Soph, you can cheer up by helping us taste-test wedding cakes while you wait for Prince Charming over there to get a clue."

Sophia giggles, clinking bottles with Jensen. 

"I'm really happy for you guys," she gushes.

Jensen smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. 

"Thanks."

Jared and Chad enter the living room and Jared is laughing with his head thrown back, carrying two cold beers.

He walks to Jensen and hands him one.

"Thanks, Jay," he says, eyes never leaving Jared.

Jared smiles softly at him, then leans down for a kiss. 

Sophia coos and Chad makes retching noises.

They've never been happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make my day 1000x better <3


End file.
